runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Chat N Chill
The Chat N Chill clan was first founded by Rebornfire1 in mid December 2009. Since then, it has gone on to be one of the frequent places where RuneScape players come to chat with others. There are currently no requirements to join this clan, simply that you abide by the clan rules at all time. The clan has hosted a few clan wars before, but but the objectivity of it still remains the same: General Discussion. General Information The Chat N Chill clan is thought to have been created by spammers all over worlds 1,2 and 3 advertising the clan. Lumbridge, Varrock, Falador, Clan Wars Arena, and Camelot are a few places the advertisers were targetted at. There are multiple accounts created in name of Rebornfire1, the owner, however, they are all hoaxes, and none of them is the real Rebornfire1. Rebornfire1 has denied all theories of owning any of those accounts, and has mentioned that 'this is her only account on RuneScape. The rest is prvate :)' The clan currently allows generals to kick. Some of the few generals in Chat N Chill include: Sh1mmergloom, Ownsya10, chelly001, Hayden_74 (Cyanogogenic), Revenent Lwx, Div1ne Fury (0_0 SHINY), and Synchron Neros. Some of the captains include: Ninjadark224, lib, actumz and front4units, Uncleartuna, Kalysangel1 and Zero Synchros. Currently, there are no lieutenants in the clan. The most common rank in Chat N Chill is recruit, shortly followed by general. The clan currently has 100 ranked members in all. Rebornfire1 has mentioned she has 'run out of space' for more friends. During Chat N Chill's short yet successful clan war career, it has had the clan full a total of four times, and has accumilated a number of enemies. The most prominent being known as Ice Foreverr (Sky Falconn), Dew Cool, and Lily Fall. There is always someone in Chat N Chill you can talk to, and there is usually a general in the clan, who can boot out spammers and troublemakers. The Chat N Chill clan is currently 20 weeks old, and remains an everday chat room for RuneScape individuals. The Chat N Chill clan currently has two selective enemies: "A", "Jesus", "Uloveme", and "Chat Central". Clan Rules:' ' 1) All Jagex rules apply (no swearing, account selling, etc) 2) If a high ranked member of the clan tells you to stop something, you stop. This is your only warning. If you continue acting inappropriately in that manner, you will be kicked. SPAMMING WILL RESULT IN AN AUTO-KICK. THERE IS TO BE NO SPAMMING WHATSOEVER. 3) Don't beg for ranks. It will just diminish your chances of getting one. If you want a rank, always join the clan when you are online (there are some excpetions), and make sure you stay active on it. Be loyal to the clan, pay respect to the highly ranked, and most of all: don't break the rules. Also, subscribing to channel Ownsya10 on Youtube will improve chances of being ranked. After you've been in Chat N Chill for a while, we will pick it up and rank you. There will be people who are going to notice your loyalty to the clan, and eventually word of that will reach Rebornfire1's ear. You will get ranked, if you stay loyal. 4) If you are a general and have the ability to kick, do it approprately. Give them a warning to stop it. Excpetion for spamming. If we find you are not kicking justly, you will ''be majorly demoted, and maybe even ignored. 5) If you continue break the chat rules of the clan, you will be ignored. So far, Rebornfire1 has stated that she currently holds 20 names on the ignore list. If you happen to end up being ignored, you will most probably stay there forever. There is an extremely slim chance that you will get un-ignored. NOTE: IF YOU WANT TO BE RANKED, YOU ''MUST PARTICIPATE AND JOIN IN THE CLAN PREFERABLY EVERYTIME YOU LOG IN. RANKS WILL ALSO BE REMOVED FROM PLAYERS WHO ARE BEING INACTIVE, SO NEW RANKS CAN BE GIVEN OUT TO OTHER MEMBERS OF THE CLAN. IF YOU WANT YOUR RANK TO STAY, YOU MUST BE ACTIVE. Category:Clans